Sorry, Chiefs Orders
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Set 6 months after Addison leaves Seattle, the Chief is willing to do anything to get her back, even if that means taking the advice of one Dr Torres, sending Alex Karev to 'woo' her back.


**A/N: Set maybe 6 months or so after Addison left for LA. Forget anything you know about Private Practice and Ava/Rebecca didn't ever return (Y)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Your serious?" asked Alex.

"I'm serious" the Chief nodded.

"You seriously want me to go to LA and try and make Addison come back, seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"What makes you think she'll listen to me? She hates me!"

"Dr Torres seems to think otherwise, she says you're my best shot"

"What?!" Alex spluttered "That's just, ridiculous! Has Bailey tried yet?"

"Yes"

"And you tried"

"Yes"

"And Callie tried"

"Yes"

"Sloan, Shepard?"

"Yes but I didn't ever expect that to work"

"So I'm the last one left"

"Yes"

"But why do I have to go to LA?"

"Because after 5 attempts I'm pretty sure she'll just hang up on you and Torres agrees, I'll book a flight for this evening, I'm giving you 4 days to get her back here, woo her with surgeries and equipment and just, use your imagination Karev"

"This could go horribly wrong you get that right? She'll kill me and probably come and kill you too"

"It's possible, so, are you in?"

"I guess I'm in" Alex sighed.

~x~

"Going somewhere?" Meredith asked as she leaned up against Alex's bedroom door.

"LA" he replied shoving another shirt into his small suitcase.

"Erm, ok, why?"

"The Chief wants me to try and get Addison back"

"The Chief wants you to try and get Addison back?" Meredith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't look at me, it was Callie's idea"

"It was Callie's idea?!"

"Are you just going to repeat everything I'm saying?" Alex smirked.

"Um, no, no, I uh, how long will you be gone?"

"4 days, have to leave for the airport in an hour"

"Right, ok then, well uh, good luck?" she said with confusion.

"Trust me, I need all the luck I can get"

~x~

"Ok, we need to ask you something" Meredith said as herself, Derek, Cristina, Izzie and George all stood in front of Callie and Mark's lunch table.

"All of you?" Callie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Meredith nodded "Why did you tell the Chief to send Alex to LA to get Addison back?"

"Wait? You did what?!" Mark exclaimed.

"Well calling her wasn't working so we need extreme measures" Callie shrugged.

"And Karev going to LA is extreme measures?" asked Derek "Why didn't you just go out there yourself? Why Karev?"

"Oh god Callie you can't be serious!" Mark groaned.

"What? What have we missed?" Meredith asked excitably.

"You'll find out soon enough" Callie smiled.

"Mark, what d'you know?" asked Derek.

"Sloan you say another word and I'll kill you" Callie said sternly.

"You Calliope Torres have something wrong up there" he said poking her forehead.

"I'm telling you, in 4 days time Addison will be back"

~x~

**Day One.**

Alex was a nervous wreck. He had no clue how to do this whatsoever. He checked into the hotel in the early hours of the morning and got a couple of hours sleep, he woke, had breakfast, had a shower and changed into his jeans and a t-shirt. He wandered down to the parking lot and got into his rental car, he pulled out the scrap piece of paper with the practice address on and tapped it into the sat-nav system, he pulled off quickly, turning the radio on and half-listening to it.

He pulled up outside of the practice and peered up at the red brick building, he could feel his heart beating in his chest, he stepped out of the car shoving his keys and cellphone in his pocket, he walked into the building and got straight into the elevator heading for the 5th floor.

"Can I help you?" the man sitting behind the desk asked.

"Hi, yes, I need to see Addison Montgomery, I think I have the right place"

"You do, can I ask your name?"

"Dr Alex Karev from Seattle Grace Hospital, I'll wait until she's free but if you could just…."

"Karev?!"

Alex turned his head and took in the appearance of a very confused Addison.

"Dr Montgomery, hi" he stuttered.

"What, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on the Chiefs orders" he replied.

"The Chiefs orders?" she said with a raised eyebrow "Oh god, he sent you to get me back to the hospital didn't he" she groaned.

"Yeah" Alex laughed.

"But, but why would he send you?"

"It was Callie's idea apparently" he shrugged.

"It was Callie's idea?!"

"That's all I know" he smiled.

"Right, can you uh, excuse me for a second"

"Sure" he nodded.

Alex watched as Addison turned on her heel, she walked towards the row of offices, she knocked on two of them, seconds later two women followed her into the office at the far end which he assumed was hers.

"Oh god" he heard a man groan from behind him "They're behind closed doors"

"Excuse me?" Alex said turning around.

"The women, they're behind closed doors, oh um, I'm Dr Sam Bennett, you are?"

"Dr Alex Karev" he replied shaking his hand "I think that might be my doing, I'm here to see Addison, my Chief sent me, it's a long story"

"Riiightt" Sam nodded.

"Ooh, ouch, the women are behind closed doors" another man said joining them.

"Ah, Cooper, this is Alex Karev, Alex this is Cooper Freedman, Alex is here to talk to Addison about something, hence the closed doors"

"Uh-oh, closed doors" said another doctor.

"Pete, Alex, Alex, Pete" said Sam.

"Ok, it wasn't me who screwed up, which one of you was it?" asked Pete.

"That would be me" said Alex "Although Addison hasn't actually let me talk yet, she kind of went straight in there"

"Oh this could be interesting" said Sam "Oh she's pacing, that's not good"

"And now the arm gestures" said Cooper.

"She hasn't done the Satan glare yet, she does that and I'm screwed" Alex said nervously.

"Satan glare?" Pete said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a Seattle thing" Alex shrugged.

"Riiightt" they all nodded.

~x~

"What the hell are they playing at?!" Addison exclaimed pacing up and down her office, Violet and Naomi sat in chairs opposite her and just watched her move back and forth "They send Karev, of all people they send _Alex Karev_?! Meredith would have had a better shot!"

"Wait, so this is the 'you're not my girlfriend' guy?" asked Naomi.

"Yes!" she exclaimed again "Well, I know the Chief doesn't know that but Callie knows that, Callie knows that better than anyone! And apparently this was her idea, what does she think is going to happen? That I'm going to run into his arms shouting I forgive you, I still love you lets….holy shit"

"You just said love" said Violet.

"I just said love" Addison said lowering herself into a chair "But I didn't, I didn't love him"

"Oh, I think you did" Naomi chuckled.

"Ugh, I should go back out there" Addison mumbled standing up and storming from the room.

"She'll go with him won't she" said Naomi.

"Yeah, pretty sure she will" Violet smiled.

~x~

"Uh-oh, Satan glare" Alex muttered as Addison approached the group of perplexed men "Scram" she snapped "Not you Karev" she sighed when he turned away.

"Oh right" he stuttered.

"What did he tell you?"

"Who?"

"The Chief, what did he tell you to do, when you got here"

"Woo you"

"Woo me?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With surgeries and equipment and he told me to use my imagination whatever the hell that means"

"That man" Addison grumbled.

"Look, I know I'm not your favourite person and I get how ridiculous this is but I'm here now, I'm not going to try and get you back because I know that if you wanted to come back you would have already"

"Then why are you here? Why did you tell them you'd try?"

"Because the Chief is pretty desperate and he can fire me" he shrugged "That's not to say I don't want you back though because I do, the NICU's not the same without you"

"How would you know?" she smirked.

"I spend a lot of time in the land of pink and squishy"

"Really?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Really" he nodded "Here's my number" he said pulling out a slip of paper and scribbling it down "I'm here for 4 days, call me, we should, catch up or something" he shrugged "And if you don't, I'll come and find you to say goodbye, since you didn't say it before"

"Ok" she nodded.

"Ok" he smiled, he reached in a kissed her cheek softly "You should call" he whispered.

"Alex" she shouted as he stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah?" he said leaning out a little.

"I um, I'm having a thing tonight, at my house, we do it once a week, everyone at the practice, just a few drinks so, if you want to come, we can, we can talk"

"Ok" he nodded "I'd like that"

"Ok" she smiled "I'll text you my address, be there for about 7?"

"Sure, do you need me to bring anything or…."

"No, that's fine, I have everything"

"Ok, well I'll see you tonight then"

"See you tonight" she smiled.

~x~

"Whats up with her?" Pete said nodding towards Addison who was rearranging the patio furniture for the 5th time that evening.

"She's nervous because her _lover's _coming tonight" Naomi teased.

"I can hear you!" Addison shouted back towards them where they stood in the patio doorway "And he is not my lover!"

"He was, they slept together once, he screwed up" said Naomi.

"NAOMI!" Addison screeched "Shut up!"

"Hey, we talking about Hot Intern Guy?" Violet said joining them on the deck.

"He's not an intern anymore" Addison mumbled "And that is _not _why he is coming, we're just, catching up"

"What happened to 'I hate him, I never want to see him again' because that's what you rambled on about for _weeks _when you first got here" said Naomi.

"I think this is more about the thing she said in her office, the love thing" said Violet.

"Love thing?" Pete said with a raised eyebrow.

"It was a slip of the tongue!" Addison exclaimed "Now you will all be on your very best behaviour, you got that?…..I said have you got that?!"

"We've got it, god Addie, chill out" Naomi chuckled walking back into the house.

~x~

"Hey, erm, I'm here for the, thing?" Alex stuttered as Cooper opened the front door.

"Alex right?"

"Yeah, Cooper?"

"Yeah, come on in, want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks" Alex nodded.

"Here you go" Cooper said throwing him one "Everyones outside….guys Alex is here"

Everyone looked up from their conversations and said hello.

"Alex hey" Addison smiled "Come, sit" she said patting the chair next to her, the one she'd kept her foot on all night everyone noted "So, this is it, your chance to woo me back to the land of rain and horny elevators"

"Horny elevators?" Alex smirked.

"Don't tell me you've never walked in on McDreamy and Meredith sniffing each others hair"

"How much have you had to drink?" he laughed.

"What?!" she laughed.

"You called him _McDreamy_, that's just, wrong on so many levels"

"Yeah, it is isn't it" she chuckled "Ok, so, gossip, gimme"

"George slept with Izzie"

"WHAT?!" Addison shouted causing everyone to jump slightly.

"Did Torres not call you? It was 6 months ago, happened before you left, she didn't find out until after, they're divorced"

"I am going to _kill _her for not telling me!" Addison exclaimed "Is she ok?"

"Hates Izzie, obviously, things are settling down though which is good, George and Izzie tried to make a go of things but failed miserably, it was a pretty messed up situation"

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

"What?!"

"That's what she was talking about! Izzie, she was rambling on about sleeping with someone and things falling into place and something about god and virgins, is was, weird, shame, I always liked her, now I feel obliged not too, ok, next up"

"Derek and Meredith broke up for 4 months"

"Oh that's not good" Addison mumbled "They're ok now though right?"

"Yeah uh, he's um, moving in actually"

"Oh, that's good, get him out of that stupid trailer, I hate that thing"

"Ok, this is weird" Alex laughed nervously.

"What?" Addison laughed.

"You were upset when I said they broke up and happy that they got back together, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I've grown" she smirked.

"Riiightt" he laughed.

"Ok, anything else for me?"

"Oh yeah, my personal favourite" Alex grinned "The nurses formed a club"

"A club?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nurses Unite Against Mark Sloan"

"Seriously?!" she giggled "What was the purpose of the club?"

"They boycotted his surgeries, basically because they worked out that he's slept with all of them, he got Bailey to persuade them to stop the boycott, guess what she said?"

"I can only imagine" Addison grinned "Go ahead"

Alex coughed and put on his best Bailey voice "This man is a whore, has always been a whore, will probably always be a whore! He's _nasty_!" within seconds they were laughing loudly, everyone looked over at them with raised eyebrows, the laughing slowed down and they kept a serious eye contact.

"I um, wanna go, for a walk?" Addison stuttered.

"Sure" Alex smiled.

"Walk, _sure_" Naomi smirked as they disappeared onto the beach.

"I'm telling you, we're going to be looking for another OB by the time he leaves" said Violet.

~x~

"I can see why you like it here" Alex said as he walked along the seas edge with Addison "It's peaceful"

"Trust me, it's not all fun and games" she laughed "But yeah, being out here at night, it's peaceful, I mean, isn't that the best sunset you've seen in your life" she said stopping and looking out over the sea.

"It's beautiful" he said softly, his eyes fixated on her, she turned to look at him and smiled "I uh, your friends seem nice"

"My friends are nosy" she smirked.

"Webber hasn't given me an easy task has he" Alex chuckled.

"Why does he want me back there so badly anyway? The place isn't falling apart is it?"

"Like I said before the NICU isn't the same, the attendings don't take as many risks, not the good kind anyway, I think he misses you too, a lot of people miss you"

"Funny, couldn't get rid of me fast enough when I was there" she mumbled.

"That's not true, you know thats not true" he sighed "Sit with me" he said sitting himself down on the sand, he lay back and looked up at the pink sky, she got down onto the sand next to him.

"What happened with Ava?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"_Rebecca _was gone by the time I got to the hospital"

"Did you not go after her?"

"Didn't want too, I didn't want her"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes. You did."

"No. I didn't!" Alex exclaimed with a laugh brushing his hand accidently against hers, she moved her hand so they were almost holding each others, she slowly linked her fingers through his and rubbed her thumb softly against them.

"Did you really hate me?" he asked quietly.

"No" she said softly "No I didn't hate you I just, I guess I was disappointed in you, maybe"

"I was disappointed in me too"

"It's all in the past now Alex"

"Hmm" he sighed "But for what it's worth, I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

"Thank you" she smiled turning her head to face him.

"We should probably get back" he said turning to face her.

"Yeah" she sighed, still not moving.

"Yeah"

Addison flicked her eyes towards his lips, Alex flicked his eyes to her lips, they flicked their eyes back up to look at each other, they began to lean in and their lips softly touched, just for a brief moment, they pulled back and looked at each other intently.

"I miss you" he whispered.

"We should, get back" Addison stuttered.

"I know" he nodded, they slowly stood up, trying to brush the sand off themselves, they stopped and looked at each other, hands still entwined, they shook off the stare and began to walk back up to the house "Thanks for inviting me" he smiled.

"Thank you for coming" she smiled, as they stepped back onto her deck they let go of each others hands and emerged themselves back into the group, Naomi looked at Addison with a questioning face, 'Later' Addison mouthed.

~x~

"So…." Alex said as Addison showed him to the door, he was last to leave (not including Naomi) he'd insisted on helping clear up.

"So…." she smiled "I uh, when are you leaving again?"

"3 more days" he nodded.

"Well, don't be a stranger, seriously" she smiled softly "I'd feel bad knowing your here and y'know, maybe you can still woo me" she joked.

"Maybe" he laughed "Goodbye Addison"

"Goodbye Alex"

Alex leaned in and kissed her cheek softly "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" she smiled, she watched as he climbed into his car and pulled off her drive, he gave her a small wave, when he was out of view she stepped back into her house, she walked into the living room and flopped herself down onto the sofa with a groan.

"Ok, spill it" Naomi said sitting down next to her.

"We walked, we talked, we lay down on the sand, we talked some more, he apologized, we kissed, he said he missed me and we came back here" Addison said quickly.

"You kissed?"

"Yeah, nothing to, full on, just y'know, soft, quick, like habit"

"Habit, yeah" Naomi laughed "Because you really develop habits with one time guys" she smirked.

"It meant nothing"

"_Sure_, whatever you say Addie"

~x~

**Day Two.**

_Message Received, 12pm._

_You, me, Santa Monica Pier, tonight, 8pm, Alex, x._

_Message Received, 12:02pm._

_Meet me at the first cotton candy vendor you see and you better be holding some when I get there, Addie, x._

"Who was that?" Violet asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"Alex" Addison smiled as she put her cell back in her pocket.

"What did he want?" asked Naomi.

"What is this 20 questions?" Addison muttered "We're going to Santa Monica Pier tonight"

"Ohh, a date" Naomi grinned.

"Not a date" Addison said firmly.

"Oh it is _so _a date" Violet laughed.

"It's not a date!" Addison shouted over her shoulder as she left the break room.

"It's a date" Naomi and Violet said looking over at each other.

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled approaching Alex at the cotton candy stand.

"Hey" he smiled "For you" he said holding out the stick of cotton candy.

"And _this _is why I didn't send you on the first flight back to Seattle" she joked taking it off him and taking a bite.

"You look, beautiful" he said taking in her appearance, she wore tight fitted jeans with black patent heels and a royal blue shirt with a black belt around her waist, she held a lightweight black jacket in her arms, her hair was down, the red standing out against the blue, the blue making her eyes shine even more.

"Thank you" she smiled "You don't look to bad yourself"

"Thanks" he laughed.

"Y'know, I've lived here for 6 months and I haven't actually been here"

"Really?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow "Well, I better show you a good time then huh?"

"You better had" she laughed.

"Follow me" he said letting her link her arm through his.

After an hour of walking around the fair, sharing a pretzel and _another _stick of cotton candy _"I've lived here for 6 months and I haven't actually been here, I get to eat 2 sticks of cotton candy"_….they decided to take a ride on the ferris wheel, Alex let Addison step into the passenger car first, they sat close together as they made their ascent.

"This has been fun" Addison smiled softly.

"I'm a fun guy" Alex grinned.

"You are also still cocky, some things never change" she mocked rolling her eyes.

"It's why you love me" he smiled.

"Hmm, one of the many reasons" she said playfully, the double meaning crossing her mind quickly.

Alex put his arm around the back of her to rest on the back of the car, he twiddled the ends of her hair with his thumb and forefinger, she turned to look at him and smiled softly.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" she whispered back, they both began to slowly lean in and they share another kiss, similar to the one on the beach _'soft, quick, like habit'_.

"We need to stop this" she said quietly "This can't happen again"

"What can't?" he said tucking her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingered on her cheek.

"Us, we can't happen again" she said firmly "It will only end badly"

"Who says it will end?"

"Alex" she sighed letting her forehead fall against his shoulder "Don't do this to me"

"I'm not doing anything!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"Your being nice, your being 'vanilla latte' nice and 'I'd notice' nice and you can't do that to me again, you can't be nice because then I think you have actual feelings for me so I kiss you and sleep with you and then I get my heart broken so stop being nice" she said sliding a small distance away from him.

"I did have actual feelings for you Addison" he said taking one of her hands in his "I did, I was just scared"

"Of what?!"

"Of letting you fall for me and then messing up and breaking your heart, because that's what I do when I let someone in, I screw up and I don't mean too, I don't want too but I do and you've had enough crap from Shepard and Sloan to last you a lifetime, you deserve better"

"How do you know your going to screw up with me if you don't try? What are you just going to spend your life alone? Live in fear? Because that's what it sounds like to me"

"I'm changing" he said softly "I am, and, I mean it, who says it will end?"

"I don't want my heart broken again"

"Then let me love you" he whispered leaning back towards her lips.

~x~

"Are you sure?" Alex whispered as his hands reached for her panties, she was sat on the kitchen counter in only her underwear, he stood in his boxers, clothes were shed upon entry to the house.

"Alex I'm sat here half-naked, what do you think?" she smirked.

"I think you're a smart ass" he said literally ripping the fabric off her.

"Alex!" she exclaimed "They were my favourite pair"

"You had this planned all along didn't you" he chuckled as he kissed from her neck to her abdomen and straight to her thighs.

"Shut up" she groaned.

He laughed softly as he lifted her legs resting them on his shoulders as he knelt on the floor in front of her wet and waiting crotch, he kissed the insides of both her thighs before slowly placing the flat of his tongue on her clit causing her to gasp and buck her hips, her hands gripping onto the edge of the counter, he dipped his tongue into her opening and back out before replacing it with his fingers, he curled them up inside her as he sucked on her clit, she whimpered beneath him, her body writhing against the surface.

"Oh god Alex" she groaned "Oh god, Alex, I need you, now, please" she moaned, Alex grinned and dropped her legs off his shoulders, he kissed back up her body before kissing her hard on the lips to let her taste herself on his, he dropped his boxers and positioned himself in front of her opening, he removed his fingers from her and sucked off the juices. As Alex pushed slowly into her they kept their eyes locked together, his arms wrapped around her waist as her legs wrapped around his, her arms around his neck, every move he made was slow and soft, her light moans and his low grunts echoed around the room, he reached a hand to her clit and rubbed his thumb in figures of 8 against it.

"Oh god, don't stop" she gasped dropping her head to his shoulder.

"Lie back" he whispered into her ear.

She sat back a little and let herself lie back on the counter, propping herself up with her arms, her hair fell around her face, small strands sticking to her forehead.

"You, are, so, beautiful" Alex said with each thrust.

"Oh god" she groaned throwing her head back as he hit her cervix.

Alex scooped his arms under her knees and lifted her legs so her feet were placed on his shoulders, with a few more thrusts she was screaming his name, fluids spilling out of them both onto the kitchen counter.

"Oh my god" she muttered, she sat up and wrapped her arms back around his neck as she kissed him "That was…."

"Amazing" he finished "We're doing that again"

"Oh we so are" she grinned mischievously.

~x~

After their adventures on the kitchen counter, the couch, the stairs and against the bedroom wall they finally made it onto her bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he hovered above her.

"Just, one, more" she panted.

"I don't want to hurt you" he said leaning down and kissing her neck softly.

"I'm feeling pretty great right now" she gasped as he nipped at her breasts "So I'll be a little sore tomorrow, it's, oh god, worth it"

"How do you want it baby?" he said sucking against her skin "The kitchen counter was slow and soft" he said smiling against her as he placed more kisses on her "The couch was fast and a little hard, the stairs, the stairs were slow too and the wall, the wall was, bendy" he grinned.

"I think maybe, it's time, to get a little, rough" she whispered.

"Rough?" he said looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been very naughty Dr Karev, I need to be punished" she hissed.

"Oh, you're one of _those _girls huh? Sadistic"

"I'm your naughty little intern, I disobeyed your orders Dr Karev"

"Well we can't have that can we" he said pulling away from her "All fours"

She grinned mischievously at him and shuffled around so she was on all fours in the middle of the bed, he brushed her hair off her neck so it hung on one side of it, he ran his finger from her neck, right down her spine causing her to shiver, he placed the hand on her back as he knelt next to her, he rubbed the other against her ass before lifting it and bringing it back down with a smack, she let out a squeal.

"Oh Dr Karev" she groaned "I was a bad bad girl"

He brought his hand down again on the same spot, she let out another moan.

"You like that don't you, sadistic I tell you" he said smacking her again, he moved his hand down and dipped a finger into her dripping wet opening causing her to moan loudly "Oh you really like that" he moved on his knees so his hardness was lined up behind her "Do you want it baby?"

"Yes, yes I want it, punish me Doctor"

Alex pushed Addison's knees further apart, he slipped in his finger again before replacing it with himself, she let out a loud groan at the sensation, he started slowly, feeling her walls envelope him.

"Oh fuck, Dr Karev, I almost, oh god, caused you to, shit, kill a, ohh, patient" she gasped.

Alex brought his hand down on her 3 times causing her walls to clench around him "Fuck" he groaned "You are really enjoying this huh?"

"Yes" she moaned "Oh god Alex"

"It's Dr Karev to you" he said leaning forward so his body was flat on top of hers, his lips lining up with her ear.

"Dr Karev I think I need it harder, punish me"

Alex grinned, he sat back up and gripped onto her hips, he moved quickly, his hips slapping against her ass, their breathing was labored as the room was filled with a mix of their moans.

"Oh fuck, I'm nearly….oh fuck" Addison moaned, her walls began to clench around him, her body tensed, he reached his arm around her and rubbed his finger against her clit "Oh god, oh Alex" she moaned loudly, with another 4 hard thrusts her orgasm hit her, she screamed his name, he pushed in and out 2 more times before he came himself, cum spilling inside her "Oh god Addison" he groaned, he waited a few seconds to pull out of her, letting her orgasm pulsate around him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up so her back was flush against him, he placed kisses against her shoulders.

"Punishment enough?" he mumbled into her skin.

"Definiteley"

**Day Three.**

"Mmmm….morning" Addison mumbled as she was woken my soft kisses on her back.

"Morning" Alex said rolling her onto her back to kiss her lips.

"I should get up, I have work" she sighed "I need a shower"

"Can I join you?" he smirked.

Addison shuffled out of the bed and stumbled a little "Ow, jeez Alex, I think you broke me"

"You weren't complaining last night" he smirked climbing out after her "We can take it slow" he mumbled into her neck.

"Mmm, slow, I like slow" she said dragging him into the bathroom.

~x~

"Alex" she said as he rubbed soap into her back.

"Yeah babe?"

"Be here when I get home"

"Of course" he smiled.

~x~

As Addison passed the break room Violet and Naomi turned to each other with quizzical eyebrows at the obvious pain she was in, it was kind of pain you get from having a good time but pain none the less, they shot up from their seats and burst into her office.

"Good morning to you too" Addison laughed.

"Ok Montgomery, spill it" Naomi said sitting down in the chair next to her desk, Violet taking the next one along, propping her feet up on it.

"Nothing to tell"

"Oh whatever" Violet scoffed "You went to the funfair with him and now your hobbling around like you've had 5 rounds in the sheets"

"It was 6 and we only made it into the sheets once" Addison said squirting eyedrops into her tired eyes.

"Oh my god!" they both exclaimed.

"Details, now, we're both single and sex starved" said Naomi.

"Do you want the non-date info first or the sex?" asked Addison.

"Sex" they both smirked.

"Thought so" Addison laughed "We were in our underwear by the time we got past the porch, naked at the kitchen counter for round one, round two the couch, or rather over it erm, oh right, round three was the stairs, four the bedroom wall, five in the sheets and six in the shower this morning"

"Wow" they both gasped leaning back in their chairs.

"No wonder your in pain" said Violet "How are you still standing?"

"I'm on_ a lot_ of pain medication right now" Addison nodded.

"You dirty dirty girl" Naomi smirked.

"Okay!" Addison exclaimed "Enough about my sex life because it may come with a little problem"

"This is where we talk about the non-date part" said Violet.

"Ugh, yes" Addison groaned "It was, great, I had fun, it was great and then we were on the ferris wheel and we were talking and he told me why he turned me down before, said it was because he was scared of me falling for him to have him break my heart but that he was changing, he realized he was being stupid and that I should let him love me and then we were in the car back to my place and you know the rest"

"So he loves you" said Violet "He _loves _you"

"Yeah" Addison sighed.

"And are you ready to admit that you might just love him?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah" Addison whispered biting her lip "Shit" she groaned letting her head hit the desk.

"Well, he _was_ told to woo you" Naomi smirked.

"Pretty sure this is _not _what Richard had in mind" Addison grimaced looking back up at them, she put her elbows on the table and held her head up with her hands.

"You should talk to him, properly" said Violet "And if you want to be together you need to make a choice, you either long distance it, he moves here, or you move back there"

"He can't move here, he can't leave Seattle Grace, he's really doing well there"

"And you can go anywhere you want" said Naomi.

"But I love it here and I love you guys and"

"And you love him" Violet said softly "So you need to talk to him"

"I do don't I" Addison sighed "Great, I finally find someone and we live in two different states, fucking typical"

"Yeah" Naomi and Violet laughed.

~x~

"Hey honey" Addison said leaning over the back of the couch and stroking Alex's cheek to wake him.

"Oh hey" he yawned "Sorry I uh, must have gone back to sleep"

"Wore you out huh?" she smirked.

"Yeah" he laughed "How are you feeling?"

"Broken" she laughed walking around the couch to sit on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly "We need to talk"

"I know" he sighed.

"We could do long distance, for a while, maybe" she suggested.

"Would that work?"

"Probably not" Addison groaned letting her head fall against his shoulder "I hate this"

"Hey, look at me" he said putting his hand on her chin, she looked up to meet his eyes "I love you" he said softly "You don't have to say it back but I do, I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled.

Alex smiled back at her and brought her in for a kiss.

"I guess maybe, you've, just about, wooed me"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" she nodded "It's worth a shot right?"

"It's your decision Ads, I just want to be with you"

"I'm coming back, with you, I'm coming back, I love you" she said kissing him "I love you Alex"

"I love you too" he smiled.

~x~

**Day Four.**

"So, I'll see you in a week" Addison said as she stood at the check in gate with Alex.

"And I'm keeping quiet about you coming back right?"

"Yeah, throw them off scent, ooh this is going to be fun!" she said excitably.

"Fun for you! They're going to torture me!" he laughed.

"Aww, I'll make it up to you" she said kissing him softly.

"I should go" he said holding her tightly "Please don't change your mind" he mumbled into her hair.

"I won't" she said firmly, she pulled him back and looked him directly in the eyes "I won't, I love you, so much"

"I love you too"

He pulled her in for a long passionate kiss "See you soon" she whispered.

"See you soon" he smiled.

~x~

"Sir I tried" Alex sighed as he sat opposite the Chief a few hours later "She doesn't want to leave, I tried everything"

"Well, I guess that's that then"

"I tried"

~x~

"What did you do?" Callie hissed into Alex's ear.

"I tried Callie, it was a bad idea, you know full well she hates me"

"Bullshit" Callie muttered.

"I tried!" Alex exclaimed.

"Told you it wouldn't work" Mark smirked coming up beside them.

"You" Callie said pointing at Alex "You are hiding something"

"Maybe I am" Alex shrugged walking away.

~x~

"Didn't work huh?" Meredith asked as she joined Alex at the kitchen table, Derek taking the seat next to her.

"I can see why, it's an amazing place" he said sipping on his coffee.

"Your hiding something" Meredith noted.

"Why would you think that?"

"Did something happen with you two, before?" asked Derek.

"Don't know what your talking about" he shrugged "It didn't work, deal with it"

"Oh you are so hiding something" Meredith laughed.

~x~

**1 week later.**

_Message Received, 12pm._

_In the cab, will be there in 20 minutes, I love you, Addie, x._

_Message Received, 12:02pm._

_Meet me in the cafeteria, I can't wait to see you, hold you, kiss you, I love you, Alex, x._

_Message Received, 12:04pm._

_Your setting me up aren't you_

_Message Received, 12:06pm._

_Yes, but you love me =D_

_Message Received, 12:08pm._

_Always._

~x~

"You okay Alex?" asked Meredith as they sat in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, fine, yeah" he stuttered.

"You seem on edge" said Izzie.

"I'm good, all good" he smiled.

_Message Received, 12:23pm._

_Look up, stand up, catch me, kiss me, x._

Alex looked over to the doors, Addison looked at him and grinned widely, he stood up, she moved quickly over to him, ran a little as she got closer and jumped up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as she kissed him hard on the lips. Everyone's jaws dropped open, George's soda was spurted over the table but Addison and Alex were completely oblivious to it all.

"I love you" she smiled resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too" he grinned "Your here"

"I'm here, I missed you"

"It's only been a week Ads" he laughed.

"A very long one" she laughed back.

"Didn't I tell you" Callie said approaching the table, an awe stricken Mark behind her "I'm good, I am _so _good"

Addison laughed and dropped down onto the floor, she kissed Alex softly before moving around the table and hugging Callie tightly "Thank you" she whispered.

"No need to thank me, just buy me some very nice shoes" she grinned.

"I'll think about it" Addison laughed "But this" she said slapping her forehead with her hand "Is for not telling me about something _very _important like your _divorce_ from this" she said reaching over and slapping the back of George's head "Moron" everyone laughed a little as George rubbed his head.

"Sorry" Callie said sheepishly "But you can forgive me right?"

"If you help me look for a house" Addison smiled.

"Would love too" Callie grinned "Do I get the details on how this happened? All I did was send him there"

"Lets just say it's taken me all week to recover"

"Oh really?" Callie laughed.

"Really" Addison nodded.

"Baaabe" Alex said wrapping his arms around Addison from behind "Want me to break you again" he whispered into her ear.

"Later" she laughed turning her head to him "I need to go and see the Chief, get that dirty out of your eyes Karev"

"Come find me later?" he said turning her whole body around.

"Definiteley" she grinned kissing his lips "Love you honey"

"Love you baby" he smiled.

"Hey Mark" Addison said walking past him and patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, uh, hey" he stuttered.

"You screw this up again Karev and I will kill you" Callie said firmly.

"I won't screw it up" he smirked "I'd get him some water" he said nodding at Mark.

"Good idea, come on Mark" Callie said pulling him away.

Alex turned back to the table and sat down taking a sip of his drink "Addie's going to be staying at ours until she gets a house….what?" he asked as they all gawped at him.

"I _knew _you were hiding something" said Meredith "That something however, not what I had in mind"

"You get sex and I get hit" George groaned "That's not fair"

"You cheated on her best friend, believe me, you should count yourself lucky that she didn't castrate you" Alex smirked.

"When Callie said extreme measures I don't think she meant sleeping with her, or telling her you love her or whatever" said Cristina.

"Callie knew _exactly _what she was doing" Alex laughed "She knew that I'd get there and apologize for being an ass, she knew we'd realize we still had feelings for each other, she knew that we'd probably end up sleeping together again, she knew that Addison wouldn't let me switch hospitals so in the end, she _knew _that sending me there would get her to come back, I should probably feel used but I don't care, I get the woman I love back in my arms and I am not letting her get away again"

"Aww, Alex is in love" Izzie gushed "I'm happy for you, she's not going to hit me though right?"

"Nah, I think your safe" he laughed.

~x~

"Richard Webber you have a lot of explaining to do" Addison said walking into the Chiefs office.

"Addison!? What are you….what are you doing here?"

"Alex Karev! Alex Karev!? Seriously?!" she exclaimed.

"It wasn't my idea, Dr Torres, she said it would work and I, I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry and why are you smiling?"

"Because Dr Torres was right" she smiled softly.

"Huh?"

"I don't think she was entirely honest with you" Addison said taking a seat in the chair opposite his desk.

"What d'you mean?" he said folding his arms across his chest.

"Me and Alex we, we have some, history shall we say" she started "He may have been one of the reasons why I left in the first place, I mean there were quite a few reasons but he was one of them"

"Okay" the Chief said slowly "Why? What did he do?"

"Well we uh, we kind of had a little thing, an almost kiss, real kiss, one time on-call room sex thing" she muttered.

"Addison!" the Chief exclaimed.

"I know I know" she sighed "And I really liked him like, a lot and then he said some stuff and thats when I went to LA the first time and when I came back I told him to go after Ava because I thought he wanted her and…."

"The Jane Doe from the ferryboat accident?"

"Yeah, anyway, I told him to go after her and he did, well I thought he did and then I left so, that was that but it didn't ever go away, the feelings and Callie knew all this, she knew that when he said the stuff that he was just covering his own ass because he was scared of relationships and I guess she knew he'd changed so asked you to send him to LA to tell me this and we talked, a lot and realized that we still had the feelings and well, I love him Richard so, I'm back"

"And why didn't he tell me this a week ago?"

"Because I told him not too, this way is so much more fun" she grinned.

"And if he hurts you again?"

"I don't think he will but if he does, I don't know, I might stay, I might leave again, I don't know"

"I guess I'll have to accept that" he sighed "I'll have your contract ready for tomorrow morning"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled standing up, he stepped around his desk and pulled her into a hug.

"Glad to have you back Addie"

"Glad to be back"

~x~

"That's the last one" Alex said dragging Suitcase number 4 into the kitchen.

"I could have helped y'know" Addison laughed handing him a cup of coffee.

"You can help when the truck gets here with all of your boxes" he smiled, he put his coffee down on the table, took hers from her and put it down next to his, she pulled her flush against him and kissed her hard on the lips, he guided them over to the kitchen island and pressed her against it as their tongues battled against each other, he brought her leg up and wrapped it around his hips, brushing his hand up against the thigh.

"Whose car is….woah Karev, sorry" Derek stuttered as he entered the kitchen, Alex groaned and dropped Addison's leg to the floor, he placed a kiss on her forehead and walked away to pick up their coffees.

"Ad..Addison" Derek stuttered again "What the…."

"Hey, I wondered when I'd be seeing you, I'm surprised nobody told you, I didn't exactly make a discreet entrance" she laughed taking a sip of her coffee.

"I've uh, I've been at Mercy West, they needed me for a consult, what's going on? Why is Karev molesting you in the kitchen"

"He's not molesting me, he's trying to seduce me into kitchen counter sex" she said giving Alex a playful shove "Sorry honey but that was a one time deal and as long as I'm staying here we're sticking to the bedroom"

"But…."

"Bedroom or nothing" she shrugged.

"Shower?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it" Addison smirked kissing him softly "I love you"

"I love you too" he said kissing her again.

"Woah, woah, woah, this is, what is this? What the? I, what the hell?!" Derek exclaimed.

"We may have had a tiny little thing before I left for LA, it ended badly, Callie knew about it and she saw the Chiefs need to have me come back here as an excuse to send Alex to apologize for being an ass and for us both to admit that we still loved each other and should stop being so stupid and get on with it" Addison rambled.

"Your in love?"

"Yeah" they both nodded.

"And your moving back to Seattle?"

"Yes" Addison smiled.

"And your staying in this house?"

"Until I get my own yes" she nodded "If I can get over you and Meredith being together and doing god knows what down the hall then you can get over me and Alex"

"Right, uh, yeah, of course" Derek stuttered.

"Hey" Meredith smiled "Oh, Derek, hi"

"You could have warned me" he muttered.

"Slipped my mind?" she said sheepishly.

"Of course it did" he mumbled.

"Oh shut your whining" Meredith said walking over to the coffee machine.

"Mer we need to use the attic for Addie's stuff, the trucks coming tomorrow, it'll only be there until she gets a house or apartment or whatever so…."

"It's fine, there's not much up there so there should be plenty of room"

"Yeah, we're going to need it, she has a lot of stuff" he laughed "Mostly shoes if I recall"

"Oh shut up" Addison said hitting him on the chest.

"How about we go to our room and I break you again" he whispered into her ear.

"Fine but my legs are not being bent in inconceivable ways this time, I'd like to be able to walk into work tomorrow _without _suffering through 20 questions with Callie, Nae and Violet were like dogs with a bone when I walked, I'm sorry, hobbled, into the practice last week"

"Hey, you were the one who started round 5, not me _and _you were the one who turned it into a sadistic little game"

"Yeah but you started round 6" she muttered walking out of the kitchen.

"Back in 2 hours" Alex shouted over his shoulder as he followed her out.

"I did not need to know _any _of that" Derek groaned.

"This is going to be interesting" Meredith laughed.

~x~

**3 years later.**

"Addison, go home" Alex sighed as he stepped into the NICU to see his heavily pregnant wife reaching into an isolate.

"Home's boring" she sighed.

"You're suppose to be on maternity leave" he said walking over to her.

"But I'm fine" she groaned.

"Addison Karev what are you doing here?" the Chief asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"She says home is boring" Alex smirked.

"You are 8 and a half months pregnant Addie, go home, Chiefs orders"

"But…."

"Addison" the Chief said sternly.

"Fine" Addison snapped storming (or rather waddling quickly) out of the room.

"What are we going to do with her?" the Chief chuckled.

"No idea" Alex laughed walking out after her "Addie?! You okay?" Alex asked with a slight panic as he saw her leaning against the nurses station clutching her bump.

"I don't think I should go home" she said with a shaky voice.

"What? Why?"

A puddle of water formed on the floor beneath her.

"That's why" she sighed.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you" he smirked stepping over to her.

"Maybe, oh god" she groaned as a contraction hit her "Get me the drugs" she hissed.

"What's going on?!" asked the Chief.

"Miracle's on her way" Alex smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Get her to a room!"

"Get me the drugs!" Addison snapped.

~x~

"I think I'm in love with her" Addison said as she looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"Me too" Alex smiled "She's amazing Addie, our little miracle"

"Y'know, I feel like we should get Richard something"

"What?" Alex laughed.

"Well if he hadn't have sent you to LA, we wouldn't be sat here right now with a 2 hour old baby girl would we"

"I guess not" he smiled "I wonder what we would be doing"

"I don't even care" Addison smiled "I just want to think about us, me, you and Freya, our perfect little family"

"Me too Addie, me too" Alex smiled "Welcome to the madness Freya"

"You're going to love it" Addison grinned, she looked up at Alex and smiled softly, he kissed her gently on the lips, they both turned their attention back to their daughter, the final piece to their story.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**

* * *

A/N: I'm aware that the smut in this is pretty bad. Sorry sorry sorry.**

**IMPORTANT, I NEED HELP!!**

**Hello my fantastic readers =D Basically my fanfic brain is not really working these days, especially in regards to Meredith/Addison! So from this point on I'm open to requests, if you have any scenarios, anything at all I'd love to hear them!**

**I'm looking for Meredith/Addison more than anything but I can do some Mer/Mark, I have **_**alot **_**of Addex one-shots in the works but if there's something you really want me to write then go ahead, suggest away! Oh and I am working on a Meredith/Alex fic so i'd be open to writing some one-shots if any of you want them.**

**Leave me comments on my fics or PM me! If I write something you've prompted the fic will be dedicated to you!!**

**Thank you all, all my love, Kelly xx**


End file.
